


Trans!Nico

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nico wears a binder and is afraid Will will see, Trans!Nico, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico wears a binder and Will doesn't know yet. Shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Trans!Nico

"Nico, it's just your shirt. I need to see the wound" Will urged, trying to coax Nico to take his shirt off, but the boy wasn't having it. 

"I said _no_ " 

Will groaned, pressing a rag to the spot where Nico was bleeding through his shirt, "You're going to bleed out, death boy, why in the hells can't I take your shirt off?" he asked, trying to lift the cloth off of the wound, but Nico was quick to hold the clothing down. 

"It's not that bad, Will, you're overreacting. Leave me alone." Nico argued, but he winced every time Will put pressure on the cut. _"Cut it out-"_ he hissed, nudging Will away from his injured side. "If you're so worried, let me do it."

Will sighed quietly, nodding finally, "I need you to stop the bleeding, alright? Press this cloth against it and don't take it away. When it stops I need you to take a new cloth and put some of this on it and clean the cut. Please find a way so that I can see it. You don't have to take off your shirt, but I need to see the wound." 

Nico nodded, "Okay" He said softly, taking the stuff from Will and slipping into a private room. When he was finally alone, he let himself go limp, groaning in pain, "Shit-" he breathed, peeling his shirt off to reveal a binder. A binder with a cut down the side, leaving it hanging by a thread, "Fuck-" He didn't even bother peeling it off, leaving the bloodied fabric hanging over his chest. He needed to stop the bleeding first. 

"Will?" He called, looking down at the wound, which was a lot bigger and deeper than he first thought, "I'm gonna need another rag-" 

\---

By the time Nico had the wound cleaned and dressed, his binder was replaced with bandages and he was practically drowning in Will's Camp Half-Blood sweatshirt. "I can get my own clothes" he protested, but he smiled to himself as he discreetly pressed his nose to the collar. ' _Lik_ _e a boyfriend sweatshirt'_ his brain supplied. 

"Your shirt was ruined. You made such a big deal about keeping it on, so you're keeping my sweatshirt."

Nico turned red and looked away, "I have a reason, you know" he whispered, "For not letting you take my shirt off, I mean" 

Will shrugged, "I'm only making a big deal out if this because I'm your doctor and need to check you out. Otherwise, I'd let you hide whatever you want… But at some point you're gonna have to show me. I promise it won't change my view of you."

Nico crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "Yeah… Uh… Okay. I'm gonna go murder Percy. I'll bring you your sweater back, okay?" he asked quietly, not waiting for a response as he hurried out of the infirmary, not caring about the pain that shot through his side. 

"Perseus Jackson!!" 

Nico saw the way Percy faltered in his teaching, the Ares kid he was fighting landing a hit. _'payback'_ he thought smugly, waiting for Percy to disarm his sparring partner before verbally attacking him. 

"You owe me a new binder." Nico demanded the moment Percy was in earshot, "You managed to cut all the way through it. _Will_ fucking _Solace a_ lmost got my shirt off and I would've killed you if he found out." Nico ranted, dragging Percy away from the arena. 

"Nico, he's a doctor he wouldn't give a shit-" Percy protested, trying to slow Nico down, "Aren't you hurt, you should probably slow down?"

Nico just rolled his eyes, "You don't understand, most people _do_ care. I like him, Percy, you asshole, I'm not risking this." Nico ranted, his voice pitching up despite the testosterone coursing through his system. "I just want to be a man" Nico whined, stopping at a group of trees and sitting heavily on the ground. 

Percy crossed his arms, looking down at Nico with a little frown, "You are a man, Nico. Maybe not a man- a boy? Yes, 100%" Percy was smiling a little bit, because he got Nico to glare at him. 

"Shut up Percy, I'm a veteran" Nico grumbled, trying to hide his smile with his hand. 

Percy smiled, lowering himself next to Nico, "So are you gonna tell Mr. Sunshine?" he asked, laying on the ground beside Nico

"I think so… I want to, but I don't want him to hate me…"

Percy sighed loudly, "He's not gonna hate you, Nico" he said, hoping to somehow make Nico believe the words. 

Nico just sighed, pulling Will's hoodie tighter around himself, "I just want him to love me-" he whispered, yanking the hood over his head. 

\---

"I just came to give this back…" Nico said reluctantly, handing Will his folded up sweatshirt. He hated to see it go, after having spent the past few days practically being swallowed by the fabric, he felt naked without it.

"If you let me check out that cut, you can keep it" Will offered, opening the door to the infirmary to invite Nico inside. 

Nico bit his lip, wanting to say no and run away. He was scared, but willing. If Percy was wrong about Will, Nico was killing him. Straight to Tartarus for Son of Posiden. 

"Okay…" 

Will beamed. The asshole had the _audacity_ to be happy that Nico was going to get a check-up. "Am I allowed to look under your shirt?" He asked, guiding Nico to a cot and urging him to sit. 

"Uhm… Yeah… I guess."

Will smiled even brighter at that, pushing Nico on to his side and gently pushing his shirt up. "I promise I'm not gonna hurt you, Nico" He reassured when Nico flinched under his gentle touch. 

Nico just shook his head, pressing his face in to the pillow in attempts of hiding his blush, "Sorry. I'm not used to people touching me…" he whispered guiltily, trying to relax. It was only Will. 

Will frowned a little but, "Are you sure this is okay?" He asked softly, his fingers rubbing gentle circles on Nico's lower back. 

Nico nodded, glancing up at Will, "It's okay, promise" he said quietly, closing his eyes tight, hoping to calm down. 

Will nodded, gently pulling the cloth up until he got to the bandages, "See? Not so bad?" Will said with a soft smile, unwinding the bandages from around Nico's chest. 

Nico's eyes pinched shut, waiting for Will to comment on the new binder that was very obviously poking out from under Nico's shirt. It was covering part of the cut for gods sakes! 

Will didn't mention it, cleaning around the stitches and redressing the wound, pulling Nico's shirt back in to place once he was done, "Nothing to worry about, you're healing well" Will said happily, helping Nico sit up, "Here's this" he added, pressing the hoodie back in to Nico's hands, "Stop by again, would ya? It gets lonely in here"

Nico nodded mutely, standing up and just staring at the sweater in his hands, "T-thank you?" He asked quietly, not sure what to think of the experience. He wanted to say something, scream at Will for under reacting, for not saying anything about the binder now hidden under Nico's shirt. He didn't. Instead, Nico frowned and began to walk out, mind whirling a mile a minute. 

"Nico! One last thing-" Will called from where he was drying his hands off, striding over and slowly wrapping his arms around the boy, not wanting to scare him. "Thank you for trusting me. If anything ever happens, come to me, alright? That includes if you need hormones or a new binder or even another sweatshirt. I'm always gonna be here for you"

Nico seemed about ready to cry, pressing closer to Will's embrace, "Thank you" he croaked out, his eyes watery and on the verge of bawling. 

Will nodded, pulling away and just looking down at Nico, "Go on now, you have to get back to your cabin before the Harpies come out" he said softly, leaning down to deliver a soft kiss to Nico's forehead before turning to clean up the infirmary. 

Nico stood frozen in place, his frantic mind calming to a steady stream of ' _whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck'_ and he couldn't think. ' _Will fucking Solace just kissed me'_ His brain supplied, and Nico went tomato. "I- uh… Y-yeah, okay. See ya…" He stuttered out, eyes wide as he stared at Will and his smile.

When the silence grew heavy and Nico realised that he was staring, he forced his legs to move, taking him out of the infirmary and towards Percy so he could scream at him. 

"PercyPercyPercyPercyPercy" Nico barged in to the Posiden cabin, ignoring the position him and his girlfriend were in, "This is about to get really gay, so stop being hetero and listen for a second" 

Nico wasn't thinking clearly, his brain still trying to process Will. 

"I told him… Well, not really, but he knows. Oh my god, Percy. He _kissed_ me." Nico moaned, flopping back on a chair in the corner of the room, "Maybe it was just on the forehead but still."

Annabeth and Percy were looking at him like ' _what the hell, boy we were 'bouta fucc and you come in here ranting about your love life'._ But Percy just smiled, "I told you so~" he said with a smile, still mindlessly kissing Annabeth, "Now get out, things are about to get hetero again" Percy teased with a grin. 

\---

"Nico. This needs to stop. You've been married for _three years_. You come over here and complain about him more often than you actually talk to us" Percy groaned, shaking his head at a grown-up Nico, shirtless on the floor. 

"But Percy, he wants to put yellow curtains in the nursery. _Yellow_!" He complained, tilting his head back to shoot him a glare. 

"Nico, baby, babies like yellow, it's a _happy_ color" Will said with a grin, joining Nico on the ground. 

Nico huffed, rolling over to press a chaste kiss to Will's lips, "I think she will like Navy blue curtains" he said with a grin. 

Annabeth groaned, holding her own infant, "Both of you, get out of my house. Solve your own problems" she scolded, nudging Nico up off of his floor, Will following after. 

"Fine. We'll go buy some curtains." Nico said with a cheeky grin, "And they're going to be blue, or Will is sleeping on the couch until she gets here." Nico said with a smile, taking Will's hand, "Bye bye Connor!" He called behind him, already knowing that he had won this argument based on the look on Will's face. 

"Oh, don't worry, baby. She can have some yellow clothes, how 'bout that?" he asked with a smile, easily taking Will's hand. 

"Maybe we can get you a yellow shirt while we're there. You can't go everywhere shirtless, sunshine" Will mused with a grin, gently ushering Nico in to the car. 

Nico's cheeks flushed, but he smiled anyways, "I don't care. I'll do it anyways." He said with a smile. 

Will just shook his head, pulling Nico into a kiss, "I love you, you know?" he asked with a smile. 

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Flattery won't get you yellow curtains, though. We're still getting blue."

Will just shook his head, smiling wider, "Yeah. I really love you"

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. I love them. 
> 
> Comment any requests you have!


End file.
